The invention relates to an impact tool such as a hammer, ax, or the like, more particularly to a handle for such a tool which increases the force achieved by the tool without a significant increase of energy.
The conventional hammer is composed of a hammer head which is fixed at right angles to a handle parallel to the planar working surface. The user employs his shoulder, full arm, and wrist working together to impart a force upon impact of the hammer head. At the moment of impact, it is said that the user's hand does not take full advantage of the potential wrist movement due to the configuration of the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,344 discloses a hammer having a handle with proximal and distal portions, neither of which is parallel to the planar working surface of the hammer head. This is said to take fuller advantage of potential wrist movement, and provide greater control of the working movement of the hammer head. The handle includes two handle portions disposed at an angle. The patented construction and arrangement seeks to increase the potential in the wrist movement for driving a nail. However, the potential in the wrist movement is limited. As in the case of a conventional hammer, driving a nail achieved by wrist movement is not highly accurate or effective in force attenuation. Moreover, the muscles involved in using wrist movement are highly susceptible to fatigue. The use of a conventional hammer typically requires that the user is positioned close into the work in order to enforce impact with the wrist. The hammer can easily twist in a roll motion resulting in an inaccurate impact.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a handle for an impact tool which primarily uses the power from the arm and shoulder in place of wrist action.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handle for an impact tool such as a hammer and the like which reduces damage to the wrist by reducing the need for primary power associated with wrist movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handle for an impact tool which allows a more firm grip and accuracy in striking in a given direction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an handle for an impact tool which does not require excessive wrist movement, has a good feel and grip at a normal angle of hand grip for enhanced lateral control and reduction in twisting motion.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an impact tool having all of the aforementioned advantages which also protects the fingers and knuckles from impact while striking.